


Judgement

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau needs advice sans the judgement.Prompted on tumblr: "You don't seem like yourself tonight."





	Judgement

“You don’t seem like yourself tonight.”

Beau was jolted from her thoughts and she looked up to see Caleb staring at her from across the table. She looked around the table to find that the others had all wandered off at point and she didn’t even notice. “Hmm,” she hummed, looking down at her untouched ale. “Why do you say that?”

“Well, for one thing, we’ve been here for two hours and you’re not soused yet. You haven’t flirted with a single waitress or challenged anyone to a fist fight.”

“Do you wanna fist fight? Is that why you’re bring this up?”

“I- No-”

“Because I’ll kick your ass if you want me to.”

Caleb sighed. “You're deflecting.”

“Of course I am, have you ever seen me talk seriously about my problems? How long have you known me?”

“So there is a problem then?”

Beau opened her mouth to snark back but then she just frowned and looked away. “Fuck you.”  Caleb frowned but let it drop. After a few minutes of silence Beau suddenly groaned in annoyance and glared at him. “I want to talk about it.”

“Okay.” 

“But I don’t want you to say shit until I’m done.”

“Okay.” 

“And I don’t… I don’t want you to tell the others. I don’t want them to think badly of me.”

“Beauregard, I promise. Whatever you say here stays here.”

She must have seen something in his face that made her believe him because she nodded and looked down at her hands, fidgeting against the table. She was quiet for a long time but Caleb let her think. “I’ve been thinking about Molly. I’ve been… saving up. I know that there are some high level priests who can bring someone back even without a body but it costs a lot of money. According to my math, at my current pace it would take three years of work and not spending any money or five years realistically.” She bit her lip and was quiet again. Caleb had promised not to speak yet so he remained quiet. “Or… Or I could go to my parents. 25,000 gold is a drop in the bucket to them. They wouldn’t give it to me for free, of course, and I’m pretty sure I know what they’d ask. They’d make me come home. Be the heir they want me to be. And I don’t  _ want _ to do it. I know it’s selfish but I don’t think I can live the rest of my life dying on the inside even if it would bring him back.” She sighed heavily and laid her hot forehead against the cool bar table. “There. I’m done now. Deliver your judgement.”

“Beauregard… I think that if you sacrificed your happiness to bring Mollymauk back, he’d be pissed.”

She looked up at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“What was Molly’s philosophy? Live your best life, basically,  _ ja _ ?”

“I guess.”

“Don’t you think that he’d be furious if you wasted the life he died to save being miserable?”

Beau frowned. “I… I didn’t think of that.”

“There is a right way to do this, and going to your parents is not it. I’ll work with you, add my money to the Mollymauk fund. The others would too if you told them what you were doing. All of us working together, we could bring him back in a year, easily. Probably less.”

“You think they’d agree to that?”

“I know they would. What else do any of us losers have to spend money on?”

Beau snorted in laughter and shook her head. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I’ll talk to the others tomorrow.”

He nodded. “Even if it takes fifty years, I’m sure that Molly would prefer to wait than to know you sacrificed your happiness for him.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you’ve made your point, that’s enough.” She picked up her ale and took a large swig. “Thanks Caleb,” she said a moment later. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“Your secret is safe.”


End file.
